The Final Fight 20
by inquiete
Summary: Rephaim and Dallas go to settle the arguement over who will get SR. It is a grudge  they always had. ANd now it is going to be settled. There can only be one victor. And a country-name-sounding ex will met his end.


**Hie ya! :) I've been working on this one for a few days now and finally got it up. For those of you who've read my Final Fight story, (and for those who haven't check it out,) you remember how Rephaim got killed in it? And it was my subconscious's doing, not mine. (I would never do that! :( ) Well I figured if my subconscious did that, how would the story would play out if my conscious was in charge. And i remember how all of you were annoyed that Rephaim died. So i decided on apologizing by writing a fanfic you guys would be pleased to watch. REPHAIM BEATS THE SHIT OUT OF DALLAS! Whahahahahhahahahhahaha! But Dallas doesn't die. Reviewers: AWWWWW! *throws stuff at me.* hey hey now i have a good reason. This was in his POV so i needed him alive to tell the flashback. Oh and the reason why it starts in a classroom is so it as some similarities to the dream-crazied first version. So without further ado. **

**Read...review...and as always..._enjoy_**

**_Disclaimer: I've said this once, I've said this twice, I've said this a million times but I'll say it again I DON'T OWN HON!_ **

**The Final Fight 2.0**

Mr. Dallas paced back and forth across the rows of his English classroom feeling edgy and resentful. It had been 20 years sense he last saw Stevie Rae and he still saw her fresh in his mind. The way she looked at him as she pushed him away from her consort and spat him with insults; Rephaim's arms around her as he led her away from him.

The lights in the room flickered and he could feel the electricity he possessed surge and flex with his agitation. His hands moved up to clasp the necklace she gave him just a week before he learned her terrible secret and pushed himself away from her. It had taken years after that day to finally turn that hate and fury into sadness and loneliness. But even in the whorl of his fury and betrayal he had still kept the necklace; even when he didn't know why.

Dallas groaned and slammed his head on the window pane; "gah how could I have lost?" In reality he supposed he owed that bird-freak his life. Rephaim should have killed him that day. He had won. He should have killed Dallas. It was what he would have done in the bird-man's position; if for any other reason just to spit him. Or maybe that was the reason why he hadn't killed him. Maybe it was some kind of spit, just to show that he got the girl, and he had the ability to leave his loser alive.

Sigh, every time Dallas thought about it he started to see it again. He had flashbacks about the day Rephaim had his hands wrapped around his throat, almost breaking the wind pipe, his face inches from Dallas's alight with rage and violence; and…victory. The knowledge that he had beaten Dallas, that he would never have to worry about him interfering with him and his Priestess again.

OK, he was getting ahead of himself here. It hadn't really been just, bang, got your neck. No, the fight had been honorable, at least on Rephaim's part, just to men fighting for their hearts desires. And they both desired her. That was the problem, the problem they had come to settle. Rephaim was her consort, her imprinted, her warrior. In hindsight he shouldn't have worried about something as small and pointless as an ex boyfriend.

But still, that was beside's the point. Anyway they had met in an alley when cloudy night. Well far away from any humans to come barging in on us. We stood a few feet from one another and I waited impatiently for Stevie Rae to stop saying goodbye so we could start. Or should I say, waiting for her to stop begging him not to go through with this. Ha, like I was going to let him back down now.

"Please Rephaim, don't do this!" She begged, gripping his arm tightly. "I don't want you getting hurt, or you to hurt him. Please this is stupid, why are you doing this?" Rephaim shook his head and said. "I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again Stevie Rae, as long as he is alive he is a threat to you. And I swore to protect you. So that is what I am going to do; and in order for me to do that I have to get rid of him."

Hmm, that seemed sensible, almost _noble. _Ha, so corny I throw up in my mouth a bit. Ha, protect me from her? Ha, try the other way around! I was going to protect her by riding her life of that monster. Then we'll be together, she'll be pissed at first but after a while of seeing sense she'll realize that I was only helping her. She'll see that we belong together and that monster was really corrupting her mind and placing her under his spell.

Rephaim turned and planted a kiss smack on her lips. Stevie Rae swayed a bit than throw her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. This time I did gag. Great I wanted to beat the bird-freak's face in and instead I get to watch him have a hot make out session with the girl that betrayed me. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore and called out.

"Hey bird-freak when you're done sucking face with my girl I'd like to fight here!" Rephaim sighed and reticently broke apart from Stevie Rae and walked over to me. "She is _not _your girl. And I will make sure that you never enter her life again." I laughed and said. "Touch talk freak, but let's see how much your _precious Red One_ wants to suck your face after you've been turned into a crispy critter."

With that I pulled some power that was in the electric poles and brought it to the palm of my hand. I looked up at him and said softly, menacingly, and I admit a bit dramatically. "Now Rephaim, time to die, hope you're ready. "Cause I'm going to kill you." I throw the ball of electricity at him making him fly backwards. "REPHAIM!" she screamed making me laugh. "You're cruel Dallas." Stevie Rae cried. "Rephaim's not the monster…YOU ARE!"

Rage burned inside me and I wanted to hurt something. Oh wait…I could hurt something. "Monster am I? When you're with _that! _Oh no, you'll see, as soon as I get rid of him you'll understand. You'll want me again, he's nothing but a creep and you'll understand some day. Until then I'm going to kill him so you'll be all mine. I'm going to kill him as revenge for taking you away. I'm going to kill him just because I-"

Just then I felt something slam into my back and I rolled sprawling onto the ground. Well I was giving my little rant the stupid bird-freak had snuck up behind me and pinned me to the ground. "Hmm, big talk for such a small man; then again you have to actually _kill _me if you want to accomplish those plans."

I rolled over and snarled. "I plan to." I smashed my electrified fist in his face. He groaned rolled backward than snapped to his feet. He chuckled and smashed his foot into my nose. We kept on beating at each other for a while and I kept shocking him. But I never got any closer to beating him.

"Got you," Rephaim said grimly his hands around my throat. I gagged and struggled against him but I couldn't break free of his iron grip. Then I remembered all those guys down at the infirmary some years ago. The day Rephaim kill Dragon's mate. All the wounded, and Rephaim didn't break a sweet. All the sudden I felt very, very, death fully afraid. How could I have ever thought I could beat him? He was so powerful, and I was nothing.

He had been fighting and killing for centuries. He was far more experienced than me. He was everything and I was nothing. Just an inexperienced kid trying to fight the big boys; I didn't even like fighting! I was pathetic. How could I ever think to win against him? He could crush me in an instant, without a thought, like a bug at any moment. And without a care; he wouldn't even break a sweat.

All the time this was running through my mind his hands tightened on my neck, crushing my wind pipe, cutting off my air and making it impossible to breath. I tried sucking in some air and only succeeded in gagging. Rephaim gave me a feral smile and laughed darkly. His eyes flashed with joy and smug victory, he was going to win, he knew it, and he enjoyed it. A feeling of cold acceptance washed over me and I chocked out grimly. "Go ahead, do it, you know you want to. Go ahead and kill me, you deserve it. Kill me and go claim your prize. But know this Rephaim, if you kill me that just proves everything I have said about you is right."

At first my words did not register to him. Then he got a strange look on his face and let go of my throat and pushed me away. "What are you doing you fool." I demanded. "Kill me." He shook his head. "No, I don't think I will." "Why?" He sighed and explained. "Because as you said, if I kill you what you say will be right about me. And I do not kill people anymore, it is beneath me now. Even if that someone is as need of it as you. Besides, I know if our roles were in reverse you would kill me. I am being the better man. I am being the better man by leaving you alive. You are not worth my time. And I do not _need_ to kill you to claim Stevie Rae for I have already claimed her as mine. And there is little you can do about it. Plus she is not some prize to be won; she is a human being and does not deserve to see us kill each over something that was decided long ago."

"No it wasn't, you stole her from me. You forced her away from me. You, you-"Rephaim interrupted, "I did no such thing; _you _were the one to leave her. _You_ were the one to hurt her, not I. _You _walked out of her life, never to return. Do not blame me for something that was your own doing Dallas. It does not matter anyway, we are through here. Goodbye Dallas, see you in the next life."

He turned and walked back to his love were she stood. Smiling with pride and love, arms outstretched to welcome her consort with a warm hug and concretes on being the _better man. _Ugh, just my luck. I watched with a burning sense of sickness as he walked into her arms and was greeted with a big sloppy kiss smack on his disgustedly-human-looking lips. He moaned and pulled her into his arms, wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. His hands went under her shirt, but not to mull her breasts or anything. He was messaging the small of her back with slow small circles just like I used to do. Using those messages to pull her closer to him, just like I used to do; man oh man did he know how to work her. I watched as she melted into him like ice cream on the hot pavement. Gross!

He started to walk away with her and as he did so he broke the kiss and whispered into her ear for her ears only. Now I should not be able to hear it but it seemed like the element air had decided to torture me 'cause off of its winds it brought me his words.

"I am sorry about that my Red One. Come; let's return home so you can rest. I promise to make it up to you my love." She moaned softly and kissed him. Then her lips brushed his bruise cheek and whispered in a deep breathy voice that betrayed the obvious passion she was feeling. "Mm, I'd like that, I'd like that a lot. But first let's get you patched up OK love? You're hurt pretty badly."

"I am not that hurt. Not as bad as when you first met me." Rephaim laughed warmly and his eyes sparked, like he was enjoying some inside joke. "Really I am fine. It's just a scratch, but if you insist, alright. I like it when you heal me." He laughed again and I felt so sick in the stomach I rolled over and throw up.

I stood up, found a rusty pipe and slowly, secretly approached them. When they were sickly making out again I raised the pipe over my head and slammed it down. Right on top of bird-freaks head, "Rephaim," Stevie Rae gasped. She clutched his unconscious body eyes wide with shock.

I took a deep breath and had just enough time to put the pipe down when she rounded on me. "You, what the hell is wrong with you? He was being _kind! _He could have killed you and he didn't. And in return you smash his brains in? What happened to you Dallas? You used to be sweet, but now you're just disgusting. And you honestly think I'd take you back? Ha, not if my life depended on it. Not after this."

"Stevie Rae, please you're being overdramatic. I didn't even kill him, I just knocked him out." She tightened her grip on her lover and snapped, "You think that matters? You think that changes things, makes this alright? Well you're wrong. That was horrible. Why did you do that to him?" I grimaced and explained. "He was kissing you-""of course he was he's my boyfriend you idiot!" "He doesn't deserve you-""Oh and you think you do?" I cried out in anger and frustration. "Will you let me finish?"

Stevie Rae hesitated and then nodded. "Thank you. He was kissing you. It caused me pain to watch him do that. I had to end the pain inside of me. And the only way to do that was to stop you guys from making out. And I heard about him making it up to you later, I'm guessing you're going to do a lot of 'resting' in your bedroom later."I used air quotes when saying the word "resting." Stevie Rae blushed fiercely, "You heard that you…"

Her anger and embarrassment making her voice trail off. "Yeah, gross by the way. I knew you fucked that freak but that's still gross. I still say he doesn't deserve you." She stood up and snapped, "Yeah well I didn't ask for your opinion now did I? No, I didn't. So why don't you just leave and leave us the hell alone. We don't want anything to do with you and we never will. Go, you've messed with our lives enough."

I opened my mouth to speak when I voice interrupted me. "She said leave, leave now Dallas." I looked down to see Rephaim getting up onto his feet."Leave and do not return. Do not make me regret my chose of keeping you alive. But make no mistake if you do not leave now I _will _kill you. You will not harm me or my Priestess ever again. You are out of our lives; it is time you accepted that. Now go or I'll drag you away."

I sighed and nodded and walked away. "Oh and Dallas," I turned in shock to see that Rephaim called out to me. "It is not your concern what I do with my wife and you would best remember that, got it?" I chocked on my own sorrow and defeat and nodded. Then I kept walking, away, away from them. Out of their lives forever….

**Poor Dallas...NOT! Lol that was good. So what you think. And how'd you like the "better man" part, seemed appropriate. **

**R&R**


End file.
